witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Thronebreaker enemies and battles
This page lists every encounterable enemy leader and battle during . Act 1 The Road's Edge *Strays Slinger A Pilgrimage Cut Short * Voracious Alghoul Rockslide *No leader A Mourner from Wetterton * Grave Hag Neighbors * No leader Rushing Waters *No leader A Troubled Repose *No leader For Melitele * Strays Bomber Behind the Wall *No leader On the Range * No leader Abducted * Bandit Abductor Taming a Stray * Gascon: Duke of Dogs Immunity Revoked (optional) * Traheaern var Vdyffir Foragers * Nilfgaardian Champion Stench of Decay * No leader An Imperial Ruse * Fake Lyrian Officer Trapped * Standard Bearer Among the Lillies * Water Hag The Battle of Turnifen (optional) * Nilfgaardian Commander Some Trolls Have All The Luck * No leader The Battle of Dravograd * Vreemde: Commander Lippy Gudmund * Lippy Gudmund Hard as a Rock * The Serpent of Foregate * In the Beast's Lair * Manticore Head * Manticore Tail * Manticore Right Leg * Manticore Left Leg * Manticore Right Wing * Manticore Left Wing Hunting the Queen * Turncoat Leader Act 2 A Forestalled Execution * Not a Livng Soul * Bloodthirsty Alghoul Amidst the Rubble * Imperial Transport * The Battle of Gatberg * Visiting Ambassador In Darkness * Nightwraith Born of Fire * New Roots * Bloodthirsty Alghoul The Battle of Rosberg * Nilfgaardian Scout In the Fog * Ancient Foglet Eldain's Ambush * Eldain's Adjutant Abandoned Camp * Scoia'tael Tracker Prayer, Interrupted * Surrounded * Scoia'tael Tracker A Canceled Transaction * Impasse * Scoia'tael Veteran Elven Hideout * Scoia'tael Sentinel The Battle at Caedva Gaeving * Eldain A She-Troll's Fury * She-Troll * Scepter of Storms Bandit Stronghold * Trial by Fire * In Defense of the Enemy * Bloodthirsty Alghoul The Battle for the Granary * Visiting Ambassador The Colossus of Nazair * Albrich * Imperial Golem Imperial Reconnaissance * Nilfgaardian Champion Crime and Punishment * General Vrygheff Pestilence * Aedirnian Traitors * Falbeson An Attempt on the Queen (optional) * Falbeson Corrupt Weapons * Aldersberg Outskirts * Nilfgaardian Champion The Defense of the Old Town * Menno Coehoorn Act 3 Spring Cleaning * Mighty Shaelmaar The Shaelmaar's Lair * Gigantic Shaelmaar The Depths of Miria * The Missing Drekthagers * Scoia'tael Tracker Mahakaman Archives * Fury of Keltullis * Keltullis Death From Above * Specters of the Past * Beast Boro's Rump * Burly Shaelmaar * Slyzard Nest Stolen Dreams * Elder Celaeno Harpy Headstrong * Frost Bridge * Bridge Troll The Hay Cart * Wraith The Cursed Valley * * Oversized Alghoul Forgotten Treasure * Crazed Shaelmaar In the Bowels of the Mountain * Snowball Fight * Rowdy Troll * Troll's Snowball Davor's Abyss * Legacy of the Vidmars * Frenzied Ghoul To the Rescue * Gluttonous Barbegazi Stone Hearth * Remnants * Reckless Vampire * Shrewd Vampire Blood in the Snow * Greedy Forktail Twin Peaks * The Battle of Langbridge * Scoia'tael Tracker Act 4 The Battle of Red Lobinden * Ghost Town * Blood-drunk Katakan The People of Angren * Blood-drunk Katakan A Cursed Land * Bloodthirsty Alghoul False Hope * Nilfgaardian Champion A Heavy Conscience * Hym The Lord of the Swamps (optional) * Gimpy Gerwin Nilfgaardian Snares * Nilfgaardian Champion Elven Ruins * Colossal Fiend Fortress in the Swamp * The Siege of Tuzla * Count Caldwell Lights in the Fog * Ancient Foglet Abandoned Village * Eternal Peace * Grave Hag Hyack, Hyack, Hyack * Water Hag Impenetrable Fog * Bloodthirsty Alghoul In the Heart of Ysgith * Glustyworp The Nilfgaardian Chase * Nilfgaardian Champion Abandoned Campsite * The Bloody Mistress * Gernichora * Gernichora: Mother Come Out... Wherever You Are... * Arachas Behemoth Battle of the Yaruga * The Battle for the Bridge * Nilfgaardian General Act 5 * Act 6 * Category:Thronebreaker